


Magari è vero che trovarsi è già un miracolo

by zungenbrecher



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, a volte vorrei scrivere qualcosa che non siano slice of life, elia studente di giurisprudenza può essere considerata la mia unica vera fissazione, giorni di un futuro non poi tanto lontano, le pizzette come fulcro dell'azione, siamo tutti un po' zeno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: Proprio alla fine dei suoi diciassette anni Filippo Sava era stato gettato, da una qualche divinità un po’ beffarda, nella sua vita: una vicenda tragicomica, uno starsi vagamente indigesti a pelle — ché sotto pelle si muoveva qualcosa che a nessuno dei due piaceva pienamente, che li destabilizzava e metteva in discussione certezze che nessuno dei due aveva.Filippo c’aveva messo un anno ad accettare che il sorriso di Elia non fosse solo simpatico, bello, ma che fosse anche la causa principale del suo stomaco chiuso e della leggera insonnia che l’aveva torturato dal compleanno di Martino, dei dubbi che andavano avanti dalla tombolata di natale 2018.





	Magari è vero che trovarsi è già un miracolo

Fuma con le spalle attaccate al muro del locale, la prima sigaretta in due anni nonostante tutto lo stress degli ultimi sei mesi, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra per tutte le volte che, addosso a quel muro, ha fumato ben altro nella vana speranza di sentirsi un po' più grande, un po' più figo.   
La festa, dentro, è la sua ma lui ha già sudato troppo per i suoi gusti e si è solo infilato una felpa, che non è ben sicuro sia la sua, per uscire fuori a fumare una sigaretta scroccata a Giovanni — è rimasto l'unico ad avere ancora il vizio, tutti l'hanno più o meno perso tranne lui, che è diventato un po' una ciminiera, che promette sempre che la prossima sarà l'ultima. Ovviamente l'ultima non è ancora arrivata ma, al momento, l'incoscienza dell'altro gli fa comodo.   
Rilassa le spalle, il collo: è ottobre e l'aria inizia a farsi fredda davvero, almeno la sera, gli piace il modo in cui gli pizzica la schiena, la nuca, si porta via un po' della stanchezza accumulata in quella che gli è sembrata una maratona ed invece era solo una laurea.   
È solo al terzo tiro che realizza che non ricordava il sapore del fumo facesse così schifo   
Questi, però, sono dettagli e lui, dopotutto, sta continuando a fumare così, per un attimo, ha di nuovo diciannove anni e, di nuovo, non sa che ne sarà della sua vita, di nuovo si iscriverà ad ingegneria per poi finire, chissà se per sbaglio o meno, a giurisprudenza.   
È stato un gran bel viaggio, comunque, s'è anche divertito, quello non l'aveva messo in conto ed era stata una piacevole sorpresa. Probabilmente gli mancherà, quel cazzo di tirocinio che già si fa odiare, però riconosce che al momento è abbastanza difficile dirlo con certezza.   
È uno di quelli a cui piace chiudere capitoli, dopotutto.   
Butta il mozzicone a terra, gli occhi chiusi, si tocca l'orecchio per giocare un po' col suo ultimo regalo, un orecchino che probabilmente costa quanto tutto quel che indossa in quel momento, scarpe nuove incluse.   
«Avvocato...» lo chiama una voce, avvicinandosi, e tutto quel che riesce a rispondere è un "Ma magari..." che però è piuttosto esalato, che si trasforma in una risata sbuffata, celata dai passi dell'altra persona.   
«Architetto.» dice invece, ad alta voce, staccandosi dal muro, stiracchiandosi mentre si avvicina con passi lenti e pigri, ed anche il suo interlocutore ride della risata di chi non ci crede — e, ci pensa, gli farà sempre strano non vedere più quell'anellino brillare nella penombra quando l'altro sorride. Non lo porta da ormai quasi due anni, certo, ma il suo cervello continua a riproporgli l'immagine della prima volta che si sono incrociati e della prima volta che l'ha baciato e l'anellino era lì, sprezzante simbolo dei suoi vent'anni indossati senza imbarazzo.   
«Ma ti pare che per baciare il mio ragazzo alla sua festa di laurea devo nascondermi come un sedicenne?» lo dice infilandosi le mani in tasca, Filippo, e guardandosi intorno come se potesse trovare nei graffiti sui muri la risposta che cerca.   
«E che dobbiamo fare come Martino e Niccolò, che si conoscevano da un mese scarso e già erano uno l'uomo della vita dell'altro?» gli esce un po' troppo infastidito, forse, ma sanno entrambi cosa intende, perché è un discorso saltato fuori un volta di troppo, ormai anni fa, diventando la causa della loro terza rottura, forse della quarta.

Hanno entrambi perso il conto.   
Filippo alza le sopracciglia, gli è davanti, ha ancora le mani in tasca ma non sorride più, è serio e forse un po' perso — ha tagliato di nuovo i capelli e non sono ricresciuti come avrebbero dovuto, ora sembra una sorta di peluche un po' vecchio e a Filippo questa descrizione piace forse un po' troppo. Piace più o meno quanto a lui piace passarci le mani.   
«Dovremmo avere più senno, dici?»   
«E dico che sì. Però te non di' "senno" che me pari quello de diritto romano.»   
«Da quando hai iniziato a parlare italiano, non lo so, me fai soggezione, e allora dico "senno". E dico pleonastico. Soggezione...» pronuncia ogni parola con la sua solita espressione teatrale, Filippo, le mani che si muovono e le sopracciglia esageratamente inarcate perché è così che si esprime, è così che esiste, e lui quelle mani gliele cattura a mezz'aria per stringerle nelle sue, quell'espressione gliela bacia via con quella timidezza tutta nascosta che non ha cancellato del tutto in diciassette mesi così come nei passati sette anni.   
Li hanno tutti passati a rincorrersi.

Se non altro, si dicono entrambi, hanno fatto gambe buone e un fiato da paura.

Sette anni prima Elia tutto quel fiato non ce l’aveva, guardava le opportunità sfrecciargli davanti e non capiva come fare a raggiungerle, se le lasciava scappare per poi poter guardare l’orizzonte con aria malinconica e maledire, ancora un volta e un po’ più forte, la sua sfortuna nera.

Proprio alla fine dei suoi diciassette anni Filippo Sava era stato gettato, da una qualche divinità un po’ beffarda, nella sua vita: una vicenda tragicomica, uno starsi vagamente indigesti a pelle — ché sotto pelle si muoveva qualcosa che a nessuno dei due piaceva pienamente, che li destabilizzava e metteva in discussione certezze che nessuno dei due aveva.

Filippo c’aveva messo un anno ad accettare che il sorriso di Elia non fosse solo simpatico, bello, ma che fosse anche la causa principale del suo stomaco chiuso e della leggera insonnia che l’aveva torturato dal compleanno di Martino, dei dubbi che andavano avanti dalla tombolata di natale 2018.   
Per Elia era stato più veloce, oserebbe dire istantaneo. I dubbi li aveva rilegati ad un quando e un poi molto indefiniti, in un qualche momento in cui avrebbe avuto tempo.

Filippo, dice sempre, stenta ancora a credere che possa esistere un ragazzo così.

Elia non credeva che qualcuno gli avrebbe mai detto che è “un ragazzo così”.

Si sporge quel che serve per lasciare all’altro un bacio all’angolo della bocca, dove le labbra piegano la guancia in un sorriso un po’ beffardo e un po’ intenerito.

«Così tanta soggezione che sei mesi fa t’è venuto duro mentre ripetevo tributario?» soffia proprio sulle sue labbra, e il ghigno di Filippo si allarga un po’, gli taglia il viso e brilla sotto alla barbetta scura che si sta facendo crescere per noia e negligenza — «È per darmi più l’aria da serio professionista.» aggiunge sempre, sistemandosi il colletto delle sue camicie improbabili. 

Filippo ha quasi trent’anni, delle lenti a contatto che odia indossare ed un armadio di camicie che solo lui ha il coraggio di mettere, eppure un serio professionista lo è davvero. Un serio professionista con i capelli sempre in disordine tante sono le volte che ci passa le mani in mezzo, dal tratto preciso e leggero, uno di quelli che esiste per trovare soluzioni senza dover creare problemi.

I problemi, ammette Elia, li ha sempre portati tutti lui.

_ «Almeno non mi annoio mai.» _ era sempre la risposta dell’altro, e lui per anni, quelli che ci sono voluti ad accettare tale affermazione, l’aveva odiata visceralmente.

«Senti, tributario, non mi sembra elegante dire per la strada che quando parli colto mi viene voglia di succhiartelo contro un muro, no? È una questione di eleganza.» 

«La stessa eleganza tua e dei colleghi tuoi quando vi lasciate cazzetti disegnati sui post it della scrivania all’entrata? »

«Esattamente. Quella che poi giustifichiamo dicendo “Ma no, signora, è solo un’antica forma d’arte apotropaica dall’Africa centrale”.»

«E la signora ci crede solo perché Samuele c'ha la pelle scura?»

«Le signore sono facili da prendere, devi solo capire quanta voglia di sentirsi ascoltate hanno. Ma non famo sti discorsi da parrucchieri, ma che è? Io sarei uscito per baciarti via la voglia di stare imbronciato alla tua laurea. E per darti un calcio in culo perché stavi fumando, ma questo è venuto dopo.»  

«A parte che non sto imbronciato, questa è la prima sigaretta che fumo da quando ci siamo rimessi insieme…famme sto regalo!» tenta di scusarsi, così come si scusava con sua madre quando rubava le sue sigarette nei momenti di ristrettezza economica, come aveva fatto per quasi un mese dopo quella volta che spolverò via una buona fetta dei suoi risparmi per portare Filippo a cena fuori in un posto carino per il loro primo anniversario.

«Ed io che pensavo che il mio regalo fosse questo, la prossima volta evito di indebitarmi e ti compro un pacchetto di tabacco…» mormora Filippo, accarezzandogli il lobo su cui brilla l’orecchino «Fai anche in modo che sia l’ultima, questa sigaretta, o torni single.» 

«Adesso che stavamo per sconfiggere la maledizione dei due anni? » 

«Io e il tabacco siamo nemici di lunga data, Santini, lo sai. E, per quanto la tua voce roca al mattino mi faccia impazzire, se inizi a tossire catarroso come mio padre capisci che non posso fare altro che andarmene di nuovo da casa?» 

Alza gli occhi al cielo, Elia, lascia che l’altro gli allacci le braccia dietro al collo scrutandolo con curiosità, cercando di capire cosa gli passa per la testa — ed anche Elia vorrebbe saperlo, al momento c’è solo tanta ovatta che non si sente di attribuire a quell’unico bicchiere di birra che ha bevuto quando era ancora dentro.

Filippo fa scivolare via un braccio, prende a frugarsi nella tasca del cappotto che indossa per mostrargli, con un certo orgoglio, qualcosa incartato in un tovagliolino di carta rosso, vagamente unto.

«E sono uscito anche per darti queste prima che finiscano. Pessima idea lasciare Luca e Niccolò da soli con il buffet, lo sai, sì? Tua madre ha la stessa faccia costernata della prima volta che sono venuto a casa tua e ho chiesto l’altra lasagna.» 

«Più che costernata era invidiosa. Ancora mica capisce dove metti tutto quello che mangi.»

«Se solo sapesse che ottimo personal trainer è suo figlio…» 

Colpisce la scarpa dell’altro con fare giocoso, gli sfila dalle mani il fagottino unticcio allontanandosi quel che serve per non rischiare, aprendolo, di gettare tutto addosso a Filippo, un sorriso quando vede quel che c’è dentro.

Le pizzette.

Le stesse della festa di Martino, quelle di quel panificio un po’ imboscato che ha pensato a tutto il catering.

«Le pizzette dell’amore?» 

«Erano rimaste solo quelle con le zucchine ed una al pomodoro, quindi fattele andare bene, Luca m’ha quasi staccato una mano a morsi.»

«Che eroe!»

Erano stati proprio quei dischetti di pasta a farli parlare davvero per la prima volta, Elia che aveva trafugato il vassoio e Filippo che aveva giurato totale segretezza circa il furto in cambio di due pizzette con le patate o, forse, una con le patate ed una con i funghi.

Le due pizzette erano presto diventate quattro, poi forse dieci, in realtà non lo sanno perché in quell’angoletto un po’ nascosto, troppo lontano dal DJ e dal tavolo del buffet per essere effettivamente considerato dagli altri invitati, avevano trascorso buona parte della festa. S’erano alzati solo quando Martino gli era comparso davanti, con le mani sui fianchi e la cravatta storta, chiedendogli se avessero intenzione di restituire la refurtiva o se volessero continuare a vedere Niccolò che tentava, inutilmente, di spiegare a sua suocera che non se l’era certo battute lui. A distanza di sette anni, ancora si pentono di essersi persi quel siparietto, la signora Maura ancora poco convinta dell'innocenza del ragazzo di suo figlio e Martino che, a raccontarla, si finge sempre più contrito di quanto davvero non senta.

Avvicina il tovagliolo all’altro perché prenda una pizzetta, un tacito invito con le sopracciglia alzate, declinate da un altrettanto tacito diniego a mano aperta.

«Tu non hai idea di quante ne ho mangiate mentre ero dentro.» si affretta a giustificarsi, spingendo le pizzette contro l’altro, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche ed osservandolo con quello sguardo affettuoso, vagamente troppo morbido, che di solito ha solo in camera da letto o nelle mattine più calme.

Le loro prima mattine insieme erano state strane: era stato strano avere notti insieme, innanzitutto, Filippo ed il suo vivere da solo con sua sorella che rendono l’avere i propri spazi fin da subito un po’ più veloce, un po’ più semplice.

Le prime erano arrivate in estate, un caldo da scoppiare e Filippo che non faceva che addormentarsi sopra di lui, il sonno troppo pesante per poter essere spostato, la pelle che diventava appiccicaticcia di sudore e li teneva incollati.

Certe notti non c’era neanche stato il sesso, però ogni mattina c’era stato un caffelatte sempre un po’ troppo freddo per i gusti di Filippo e dei Pan di Stelle che finivano un po’ troppo presto per i gusti di Elia —  _ «È che a me fanno un po’ schifo ma ci arriva Eleonora, giuro, non sono io!» _ è la giustificazione standard di Filippo ed Elia non sa mai se credergli per davvero o lasciar correre, ché dopotutto va bene pure così.

Quell’anellino che ora indossa all’anulare destro Filippo gliel’ha fatto trovare proprio in una di quelle mattine, una scatolina dentro ad un pacco di biscotti praticamente vuoto, Filippo che, con una certa soddisfazione, lo guarda spalancare gli occhi.  _ «Così tuo padre non può dire che non faccio sul serio.» _ il sorriso che gli rivolge quel giorno, dall’altra parte del tavolo e con le occhiaie di chi ha passato l’ennesima nottata sopra ai libri, è di quelle immagini che ha stampato solo nella sua testa, nel suo cuore, di quelle che gli hanno fatto sopportare i sei mesi che Filippo aveva passato in Olanda e studiare case che lui non ha ancora capito da che parte si debbano guardare.

Ed anche quella che sta vivendo ora è una di quelle immagini, lo realizza solo adesso con la bocca piena, e scatta quella foto totalmente immaginaria mentre l’altro guarda in alto, verso il lampione, il profilo illuminato a metà e gli occhi socchiusi.

«Ma  _ dentro _ tipo in carcere?»

«Se continui così in carcere ci vado per davvero.»

«Per atti osceni in luogo pubblico o per omicidio?»

«Dipende da quanto parli e da quanto tempo ci metti a rientrare.»

Ride, Elia, fa quei pochi passi che bastano per poter tornare a posare la schiena contro il muro, l’altro che lo segue e lo imita, da dentro la musica si riversa in strada creando una sorta di bolla, uno spaccato qui ed ora in un non sanno neanche bene loro cosa.

«Allora mi sa che rimango qua fuori.»

«E allora mi sa che atti osceni in luogo pubblico.»

Chiude gli occhi, torna alla stessa posizione che aveva prima che arrivasse Filippo, torna anche allo stesso luogo, ai suoi pensieri, la mano del suo ragazzo che gioca con la sua e, anziché distrarlo, sembra accompagnarlo.

«Ci pensi a quando hai aspettato un anno per baciarmi perché non volevi l’ennesima scuffia per l’ennesimo tizio etero?» 

«Uno dei peggiori errori di calcolo della mia allora giovane vita, fammi dire.»

«Perché mo sei vecchio, no?»   
«Ci risentiamo quando cambi la decina tempo nove mesi.» 

«Io spero di starci pure quando cambi secolo, se devo dirla tutta.»

«Sdolcinato.»

«Perché, tu no?»

«Non so se ti sopporto per altri settant’anni.» 

«Addirittura?»

«Cioè, probabilmente il problema neanche si pone perché m’ammazzi prima con tutto il fritto che mi fai consumare settimanalmente.»

«L’ultima volta che t’ho portato un’insalata non m’hai parlato per tre giorni, ma che vuoi?»

«Ma l’insalata è da hipsteroni salutisti.»

«Ne riparliamo tra vent’anni.»

«Promesso? »

«Io non prometto, io  _ mantengo _ .»

«Mo citi anche  _ ragazza paradiso _ ?»

«In macchina hai solo quel cd, che dovrei sentirmi che manco c’ha il cavo AUX?»

«L’ultimo concerto, però, le hai cantate tutte.»

«L’amore, oltre che ciechi, rende pure sordi.»

«Sarà. » 

**Author's Note:**

> Due aggiornamenti in due giorni? Sì.  
> Per motivarmi a studiare non c'è cosa migliore che promettermi che poi, almeno, potrò scrivere.
> 
> Lo shaming alle canzoni del signor Meta non rispecchiano assolutamente le idee dell'autrice, anzi, se potessi io dentro ai suoi cd ci farei casa. Mi sembra importante chiarirlo.  
> Il titolo è preso da "Magari" di Andrea Vigentini perché non riesco ad immaginare una coppia più "magari" di questi due.


End file.
